The present invention relates generally to radiofrequency devices and more specifically to a radiofrequency probe capable of discerning the material composition of objects.
Current technology uses spectrum absorption to determine the composition of probed objects. Objects, for example, when illuminated with X-rays reflect emissions whose spectrum is modified by their composition. The probe measures the signature of the absorption in the spectrum and is able to determine the identity of the objects. The RF Probe uses a different method by looking at the phase shift introduced a medium boundaries and computing iteratively the conductivity, permittivity, permeability and impedance.